


Day 46 - Meet your Match

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drugs, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The first time they met was in the loo.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 46 - Meet your Match

The first time they met was in the loo.

Lestrade had a case of murdered prostitutes and was working late at night, drinking too much coffee and ignoring phone calls from his wife.

That particular night, just as he was exiting the stall, he almost ran into a tall, dark-haired young man in a suit that did not really match his age, casually leaning against the sink.

“Um... Can I help you?”

“I sincerely doubt that. Whereas _I_ can definitely help _you_ .”

“Who the hell are you? And help with what? We’re in the loo for God’s sake.”

“Sherlock Holmes. Your case.”

“My _case_ ?”

“Yes.”

“WHAT?”

Lestrade was desperate though and Sherlock was brilliant, nice enough and in spite of being completely coked up helped solve the case in under four hours.

The second time, when he came to ask for permanent access to the police files, he was clean. It took Lestrade 30 seconds to realise that he was still brilliant, but apparently his people skills only came with drugs.

Still he continued to work with the man who made him count to ten in exasperation nearly every time they met but saved his career several times and his life twice.

And if he is honest, nowadays he feels weird if Sherlock isn’t there when they’re standing around a body.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Scotland Yard'.


End file.
